This invention relates generally to amusement games and, more particularly, relates to a signaling device for relaying information to a user of a pinball machine
As far as applicant is aware, a signaling device of the type described in this specification is a new innovation for relaying information to a user of a pinball machine. Although lights have been used in the past to provide information during pinball play, the applicant is unaware of any device utilizing multiple colored light sources whose outputs are capable of being optically transmitted to a light receptor to achieve this general objective.